


Going Up

by VR_Trakowski



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), White House Down (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, it made me laugh, obvious fic is obvious, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover in ten drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I like the occasional action film, so sue me. I watched _White House Down_ more out of curiosity than anything else, and ended up quite amused by the dialogue, among other things. The next step was clear, and I spent quite a while giggling to myself before I began.
> 
> Then it got all _sentimental_. And don't ask me about the drabble form. I have no idea.
> 
> This is a _Jupiter Ascending/White House Down_ crossover, rated G, insert appropriate disclaimers here. Obvious fic is obvious. Those who responded to my poll are under NO obligation to read or comment. No returns, no refunds.

 

Halfway through U.S. President James Sawyer's second term, the rebooted TPF telescope project, designed to detect extrasolar planets, accidentally discovers intergalactic civilization. Due in part to President Sawyer's leadership, Earth gathers to present a united front rather than tearing itself apart in fear and confusion, and tentative overtures are sent out into the vastness of space.

The speed of the response indicates that Earth has probably been under observation for some time. The SETI Institute is almost unbearably smug, and NASA finds itself abruptly the recipient of more funding than it's had in decades.

It's a little embarrassing, really.

* * *

 

The interstellar delegation of the medieval-sounding Queen Jupiter Jones Abrasax arrives at the United Nations on a sunny New York morning.

President Sawyer, watching the poised young woman greet Secretary-General Ki-moon, smiles. "That's an alien?" he murmurs to his protection detail. "She sure looks human."

"Don't know, sir," the special agent replies, watching the queen's bodyguard suspiciously. "The rest are pretty freaky."

Her entourage  _is_  visibly alien; they're all the same basic human shape, but most have wings and one is a robot.

Sawyer squints. "Cale," he says, "is it me, or does the guy on her right look familiar?"

* * *

 

Jupiter smiles at the U.N. Secretary-General and reflects on how pissed everybody is going to be when they find out she's from Earth, but it can't be helped. And there are bigger shocks to come.

"How are you doing?" she whispers to Caine as Ki-moon beckons the first dignitary forward to greet her.

"Fine, your Majesty," Caine replies, though he's stiff with unease. "But--"

"Mm?" Jupiter glances in the direction of his gaze, and sees only the U.S. delegation. "They're the good guys over there. Mostly."

"The one behind the leader," Caine mutters. "I don't like his looks."

* * *

 

It's not until later that the President and the Queen have time to exchange more than formal greetings, but he finds her charming and she's relieved that he's reasonable, and they get along well, sitting in adjacent chairs and chatting easily.

Their guards, however, stand silently behind the chairs, watching each other with deep disapproval. Cale's face is a professional mask, but the lift of Wise's lip is just short of a snarl.

The two leaders realize it at almost the same moment, and as their eyes meet, they are sharing the same thought.

And trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

 

Earth's governments may have made overtures to intergalactic civilization, but not everyone on Earth is happy about it. A Geneva reception is disrupted by gunmen screaming incoherently about invaders from space.

In the chaos Queen Jupiter and President Sawyer are hustled down a back hallway by their protection details, who have--if not exactly joined forces--decided to watch one another's backs.

Caine wouldn't admit it out loud, but he's impressed by Cale's sniping at speed, while John is frankly amazed that Wise can shoot with one hand and  _carry_  his charge with the other arm without loss of accuracy.

* * *

 

They end up in an armored vehicle to retreat, despite the queen arguing with her guards about going anywhere with a single Earth faction. Cale drives--it's his specialty--and when his partner is shot firing out the sunroof, Wise shoves the body aside and takes over.

There's one pursuer left when Cale barges down an alley to lose them. When the queen proposes a pickup by her shuttle, it's the President's turn to argue with his guard, but Sawyer wins.

Rising up in a light beam, surrounded by  _very_  pissed-off alien soldiers, makes the Americans' night even more surreal.

* * *

 

The ship returns them to the now-secured meeting center within five minutes. Sawyer goes on camera to reassure the world, and Cale is by his side, but Caine notes the grief in Cale's scent and has a quiet word with his Queen.

The U.S. delegation is taken aback when the two winged soldiers who had fled with the queen drop out of the sky. They're carrying a shrouded burden between them, and when they place it respectfully down it's revealed to be the body of the fallen agent.

This, too, is caught on camera, and the world  _loves_  it.

* * *

 

The next reception has dancing. Queen Jupiter is partnered by several dignitaries, smiling at them and allowing some to flirt delicately.

John notices her bodyguard standing against one wall, face blank; his gaze is following the Queen, but it's not entirely the look of a guard.

John edges nearer--keeping an eye on Sawyer, dancing happily with Alison. When Wise glances over, John nods towards the queen. "Hard to watch, huh?"

Wise's mouth twists; he jerks a nod.

John knows the feeling. "That's tough, man."

Wise says nothing, but he doesn't have to. They stand together, and do their work.

* * *

 

Eventually the state visit ends. An embassy is being built to house the diplomats and bureaucrats who will open the way to the stars, but Queen Jupiter has other duties.

Before leaving, she makes a call to the White House, and John finds himself with an invitation to tour a starship with his daughter. Emily talks him into it; it takes her about ten seconds.

Wise volunteers to guide them around the clipper, and is clearly bemused by Emily's enthusiasm for everything she sees, including him. John tries to downplay his own wonder, but he doesn't think he's fooling anybody.

* * *

 

When her Majesty meets them and gives Cale an invitation to join her royal guard if he ever gets bored with Earth, Caine is deeply amused by the man's astonishment.

It's his privilege to give Cale a small pin of Queen Jupiter's sigil, an award for protecting her during the attack. Cale has no idea of the honor of it, of course, but he's respectful enough to satisfy Caine.

At her Majesty's suggestion, Caine flies Emily to the ground in his arms. She kisses him on the cheek, and  _his_  astonishment makes Cale grin.

They clasp hands, and part friends.


End file.
